Naruto Legion Summoner: Book 1
by redskydragon1332
Summary: They have pushed me. They have hunted me. They have hurt me. They have punished me. They thought I would take forever. Well guess what, in the Forest of Death, Orochimaru has unleashed something unseen for generations. Let the games begin! Naruto/Chaos Legion/?/?/? Xover. 'M' for safety.


**Hi, to those of you who believe that this is somewhat like my fellow author and good friend Encarnet's 'Naruto Legion Summoner', then you are correct. The reason being is that he has lost all interest in the story, but that is not all, it also seems that the purge that took place a couple of months back of the 'M' rated material, has pissed him off. Several stories and authors inparticular he liked, although I do have to agree with the short end of the stick approach that the author 'Dark Dragen' recieved.**

**Complete deletion, harsh.**

**Anyhow the last I heard he set up shop on another site. Good for him.**

**Now back to the main point, he had set up for a series of 'revenge lemons' as it were. Well thats what he called them of course, chicken-shit wuss doesn't even have the balls to call them 'rape' lemons. So, the point is, the story has a good base to work with along with a shit-load of potential. So, he let me have it, understanding that his ambitions would have got his rape writing ass booted off the site. (He never did in the end, so he is safe, right?)**

**Now, Disclaimer:- I, Red Sky Dragon 1332, do solemnly swear that I do not own either Naruto, Chaos Legion or Anything else that turns up on a whim. If something does then I will disclaim it.**

**Now Then - Story Time:-**

* * *

Normal - Dude  
Speech - "Dude?"  
Thinking - _Dude_  
Telepathic Speech - _"Dude?"_  
Jutsu Translation - **(Dude/Dude) **(I suck at remembering the translations, so it will all techniques will be in english)  
Demon / Summon / Legion Speech - **"Dude"**  
Demon / Summon / Legion Thinking - **_Dude_  
**Demon / Summon / Legion Telepathic Speech - **_"Dude"_**

* * *

PROLOGUE:-

_My Best & Worst Battle..._

_My former best friend at that..._

_It was a longest battle of my life..._

_Against him..._

_We fought out of belief..._

_We fought out of pain..._

_We fought out of grief..._

_We fought out of pity..._

_We fought out of desire..._

_And we fought out of justice..._

_The problem was..._

_One of us was wrong..._

_During and after a three year incident..._

_He had changed..._

_He betrayed us..._

_He betrayed the Order..._

_He betrayed our trust..._

_He betrayed our friendship..._

_He betrayed our justice..._

_He betrayed our hope..._

_He betrayed our beliefs..._

_But what really set me off..._

_The three things that pushed it to far..._

_The three things that crossed the line..._

_The three things you do **NOT** do are..._

_**1. **Kill the one you cherished most..._

_**2. **Destroy the beliefs and faith said cherished one believed in most..._

_And **3**.You do not...**PISS...ME...OFF**_

_This, I made him learn the hard way..._

_I hunted him across the globe..._

_He summoned monsters..._

_He summoned armies..._

_He summoned demons..._

_But he never summoned enough..._

_Along for the ride were my Legions..._

_I had lost my original partner Legion because of him..._

_He shattered the 'Adult Ultimate' Legion into nine pieces..._

_I had to search the world over to find him again..._

_But said search and hunt led me to them..._

_The six lost Legions..._

_And her..._

_The one who had my heart..._

_When I eventually realized it though..._

_Hey, no-ones perfect and I was way to serious back then..._

_Anyway (A-hem)..._

_We searched for and later regained my partner Legion..._

_And found him..._

_The reason we fought out of belief was because it was destined..._

_Who was truly in the right and who in the wrong?..._

_The reason we fought out of desire was because it was inevitible..._

_Who was stronger, me or him?..._

_The reason we fought out of grief was because it was unavoidable..._

_His sister had died in the incident..._

_The reason we fought out of pain was because it was pre-determined..._

_His sister was like a sister to me..._

_The reason we fought out of pity was because it was necessary..._

_He killed his sister, forgot, then blamed me for it..._

_The reason we fought out of justice was because it was needed..._

_He was going to destroy the world..._

_The only thing standing in the way..._

_Was me..._

* * *

_The battle ended..._

_We won..._

_He died and the unleashed fallen angel was sealed again..._

_However we were wounded by it..._

_My right arm was marked..._

_As was hers..._

_I also noticed to late that it also shot off energy into the sky..._

_We won anyway..._

_So we travelled for a bit..._

_Saw the sights you know..._

_Lived a little..._

_Searched for the next big adventure..._

_Found it after one hell of a insane night of passion..._

_It caused one hell of a problem though..._

_The Order..._

_My bosses..._

_And the Madiens..._

_Her bosses..._

_Found out about the affair and result..._

_Thus leading to both hunting us..._

_We ran for as long as we could..._

_Exhausting every option available..._

_We very reluctantly agreed to split up in the end..._

_One parent with the child..._

_And one parent to hold off..._

_Our luck is so shot to shit..._

_Turns out we had twins..._

_It hurt us beyond measure..._

_But we had to split them up..._

_One each..._

_Not telling one about the other..._

_She agreed to seal our powers into one..._

_And the ability to awaken them into the other..._

_We split..._

_Pleading with one another to each other again..._

_We ran..._

_Splitting our two sons up..._

_The last thing we yelled to each other..._

_Were the new names were going to go by..._

_Viktor Namikaze..._

_Siela Ikamuzu..._

* * *

_It has been five years since I saw or touched her last..._

_My other child aswell..._

_It has been so hard not to tell my son..._

_Arcolt Namikaze the truth..._

_Anyway, my curiousity got the better of me..._

_I kept searching for that energy that flew off that day five years ago..._

_And I found were it went right into another demon of all things..._

_I think it was called the Juubi or something..._

_The ten tailed beast..._

_I have a small copy of the power activation key with me and ke__pt checking it..._

_One small snag though..._

_It doesn't work..._

_I noticed a mark to the right side of his stomach glow when I tried..._

_It looked like a claw mark..._

_Just like the mark on my arm..._

_I am going to make a guess that piece that shot out from us..._

_Is the final piece of the seal..._

_Meaning that..._

_In order to awaken my power of both my sword..._

_My knowledge..._

_My skill of communicating with demons... _

_And my Legions..._

_Along with his mothers guns..._

_Her knowledge..._

_Her skills of controlling and destroying demons. _

_And her power over both Gun-play arts and metal control..._

_Somewhere down the line..._

_A Namikaze..._

_A Ikamuzu..._

_And the Juubi or atleast a piece it..._

_Must collide in one body..._

_What the hell are odds of that?_

* * *

**And Cut:-**

**Well, there we go, in the original, the prologue continued straight into the story.**

**Next Chapter:- Secret To A New Life**

**Peace Out People!**


End file.
